civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilizations (Civ5)
A civilization is a specific historical nation, which represents a player in the game. Each player adopts a single civilization at game start. Civilization unique features Besides the name, history and leader, every civilization has a set of unique features which set it apart from the other ones and give it particular advantages. These features are: * A unique gameplay ability - Each civilization has a unique ability to distinguish every other civilization. Each unique ability provides unique bonuses, and may tend to give an advantage to achieve a certain victory type. The unique ability is always active throughout the entire game, although its efficiency might not be the same as the game progresses. * Unique unit(s) - Each civilization has at least one unique unit, and some civilizations also have a second unique unit (at the expense of the unique building or improvement). These units replace a generic unit of a given Age. Unique units are generally most effective during the Age they appear, and often possess unique abilities that the ones they replace otherwise do not. But in many cases, their unique abilities may transfer to more modern units, when they're upgraded - keep that in mind and use it! * Unique building or improvement - Many civilizations also have a unique Building or Improvement. In the first case, the building again replaces a generic one, while in the second case all improvements are additional (don't replace another one). Unique buildings are effective throughout the whole game, while unique improvements, like the regular ones, will provide nothing if pillaged. * Starting bias - Many civilizations tend to favor a particular type of terrain for their homeland. This is called "Starting bias", and it's connected to the overall style and unique features of the civilization. Whenever there is a Starting bias, the initial location of the staring units of a civilization will be close to certain terrain. List of Civilizations There are a total of 43 civilizations available in Civilization V, including DLCs and the expansions. It is also the first incarnation of the series where the leaders speak their native languages. thumb|300px|right * † The''' Babylonians' came as a bonus with a pre-order of the Deluxe Edition through a number of Digital Distribution platforms e.g. Steam / Direct 2 Drive. It was later made available as DLC. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The 'Mongolians' were made available as free DLC on 25 October 2010 and is added automatically through Steam update. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The 'Spanish' and the 'Incas' were made available as DLC on 16 December 2010. Included in Game of the Year Edition. The Spanish were later made available in Gods and Kings. * † The 'Polynesians' were made available as DLC on 3 March 2011. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The 'Danish' were made available as DLC on 3 May 2011. Included in Game of the Year Edition. * † The 'Koreans '''were made available as DLC on August 11, 2011. : :Nine new civilizations were added with the Gods and Kings expansion pack on June 19, 2012: Mayan, Byzantine, Celtic, Carthaginian, Hunnic, Austrian, Ethiopian, Dutch, and Swedish. In addition, the previously released Spanish civilization was included again. : :Nine new civilizations are to be added in the Brave New World expansion pack, including the Polish, Brazilian, Assyrian, Portuguese, Zulu, Indonesian, Moroccan, Venetian, and Shoshone civilizations. In addition, the French civilization will be altered to better work with new aspects of Brave New World. Category:Game concepts (Civ5)